Two Dense Idiots
by SuckerForFairyTail
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have feeling for each other but are too dense to realize it. When Lucy get very sick will it snap both of them out of their denseness and bring them together? Or will it stay the same old routine? My first story ' hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Me: well here is my first fanfic! :D

Natsu: Oi! why are you so loud? Your almost as loud as Lucy!

Lucy and Me: Whats that supposed to me -glares-

Natsu: -sweatdrop- N-Nothing!

Me: Well do the disclamer so we can get on with the story! :D

Natsu: This girl right here -points to me- does not own Fairy Tail or its characters! No mater how bad she wants to!

Me: -sigh- Oh how I wish.. -daydreams-

Lucy: -sweatdrops- Anyway! Onto the story!

* * *

It was a clear, sunny morning in the town of Magnolia. Everyone was having a wonderful day. Everyone but Lucy Heartfilia. A beautiful celestial mage with blond hair that was like silk and big chocolate brown orbs, a slim, curvy figure with a large chest. She had been awake for a while now from dreaming of her mothers death. She sighed and went off to get ready for the day. She stepped into her shower letting the hot water run over her naked body, she hummed as the horrible feelings went away. She stepped out and started to change into her outfit. She was wearing a blue tank top that went just below her belly button, a white jacket, and a blue-jean skirt, she did her hair in her normal way. When she looked in the mirror she saw how bad she looked, there were dark bags under her eyes and she looked paler than normal. She sighed again and made her way to her front door after putting on her knee high boots and grabbing her keys and whip she was off to the guild.

Lucy walked into the guild feeling worse than before. When she opened the guild doors, she didn't bother to say "good morning" to her guild mates like usual. Some started to get very worried. She sat down at her usual spot at the bar and laid her head on her arms_._** "Good morning Lucy, what's the matter are you feeling sick?"** Mira, the beautiful former S-class mage with white hair that reached her mid-back and curled up at the end and beautiful blue eyes, asked her friend.** _"Good morning Mira-chan. Yeah, I feel a little sick but I'm okay. Can you give me the usual please?"_** Lucy said smiling softly at her. Mira gave her friend a concerned look but dismissed the feeling and went to make her breakfast and get her something to drink.

She started to feel somewhat better until she heard her besfriends, Natsu Dragneel, a handsome, muscular guy with pink hair and onyx eyes who wore a scarf that resembled dragon scales, and Gray Fullbuster, a muscular ,handsome guy with dark blue hair and dark eyes who had a little stripping problem, was fighting and insulting each other like they always do.

**"_Oi! Stripper! Bring it!"_** Natsu yelled punching at Gray

**"_Whoer ya callin stripper, flame-brain!"_** Gray spat back punching Natsu as well.

**"_Are you too fighting again?"_** Erza, the beautiful scarlet haired woman who wore armor that showed off her curvy figure, asked giving the pair a death glare.

**"_N-no E-erza! We were j-just having a f-friendly talk. R-right Natsu?" _**

**"_A-aye Sir!"_** Natsu yelped while the pair flung each others arm around their shoulders. The guild sweat dropped.

**"_There goes Happy number 2"_** Lucy said and smiled a bit as she watched the boys turn into their furry little blue friend.

**"_Good. Friends don't need to fight"_ **Erza stated making her way to the bar to sit with Lucy.

**"_Here you are Lucy."_** Mira said placing the plate in front of her. **"Ah! Thank you Mira-chan!"** Lucy said as she immediately started to eat the food sat in front of her. Erza sat down beside of Lucy and ordered a 4 layer strawberry cake. _**"E-erza"** Lucy sweat dropped _**"Are you going to eat that whole thing?"** Lucy asked watching her team mate start to stuff her face. **"Of coarse I am Lucy, why wouldn't I?"** Erza asked in a mater-of-fact tone_. _**"N-never mind"** Lucy smiled and sweat dropped at her.

Natsu had already made his way towards the bar and sat beside of Lucy while Gray jut stood behind her listening to the conversation. Happy ,who had been completely ignored until now, launched himself at Lucy's chest and started to grin_. _**"LUCCCYYY! Are we going on a job today? It's your turn to pick!"** The overly excited cat asked his friend.** _"Yeah Luce! We haven't been on one in forever!"_ **Natsu exclaimed slinging his arm over the blond celestial mages shoulder. At this Lucy sighed and shrugged off her best friends arm trying not to show the obvious blush that was on her cheeks from the close contact from him. She had started to see him differently than before but would not admit it to herself.

Natsu looked disappointed at her shrugging his arm off of her but started grinning the second after**._"Yeah… I guess my rents almost due."_** Lucy said but wasn't paying a lot of attention to her team when they gave her a worried look. She walked over to the mission board but was followed by Natsu and Happy.

**"Hey Luce, are you ok? You look terrible!"** Natsu said trying to find out what was wrong with _his_ Lucy _"Wait did I just really think ofher as mine? What is wrong with me?"_ Natsu thought when he blushes a bit from thinking it.

**"_Yeah! You look like you ate a bad fish."_** Happy said with concern in his voice**.**

**"_Yeah I'm fine it just that I didn't get much sleep is all"_** Lucy said with a small smile toward the duo. _**"**Why is Natsu blushing? He looks so cute when he blushes. WAIT! Bad Lucy! Do NOT think like that!"_ Lucy thought.

**"_Are you sure Luce? Cause it looks worse than that…"_** Natsu said as he saw her face get a bit paler than it was before she stood up.

_She grinned, _**"Yes Natsu, I am comp-"** Lucy started to fall forward and was about to hit the floor until she felt big, strong arms wrap around her before she lost consciouness.

**"_LUCY!"_** Natsu yelled panicked, as he saw the blond shut her eyes.

Gray, Erza, and Mirajane came running over to him when they heard him scream their friends name.

**"What did you do to her you flaming idiot!"** Gray yelled pushing Natsu away and taking Lucy away from him.

Natsu growled at Gray and punched him and grabbed Lucy and held her protectively in his arms. **"I didn't do anything! She just fell all of a sudden..."** he said looking at the poor girl in his arms.

**"Mira! Go get Wendy and bring her here! NOW!"** Erza ordered her former rival.

**"Hai! I will be right back make sure those two don't her her anymore!"** Mira yelled as she yelled, running to find the young dragon slayer.

Gray rubbed his now sore cheek and looked at Lucy **"Is she gonna be ok?"** He bent down and touched her forehead with his and blushed a bit when he heard happy trying not to giggle.**"You liiiiike her!"** happy yelled while NAtsu got even more pissed.

He backed away from Lucy slowly and sighed, **"She is running a really high fever. I think she needs to lay down in the beds in the back."** He said with an amused face when he noticed how pissed Natsu was

**"Thats what you were doing! You coulda said that ice princess!"** Natsu yelled hugging the girl closer to him.

**"ENOUGH! Natsu give her to me"** Erza said garing at the two.

**"B-but Erza I d-"**

_WACK_

Natsu released the celestial mage as Erza picked her up gently and brought her to the back.

**"HAHA! You gave her up so easily flame brain! I woulda put up a fight if it was me!"** Gray said laughing at the now shocked Natsu

**"GAH! Shut it! Its not the time to be fighting when Lucy is this bad off!"** Natsu yelled in anger and stormed off after Lucy and Erza.

Gray, Happy, and the rest of the guild stared at the retreating figure of Natsu while gaping.

* * *

Me: So how did ya like it? -grins-

Lucy: I fainted! Whats with that!

Me: Its so you will end up with the guy i want you to be with!

Lucy: -blushes- WHO?

Gray: Me obviously! -hugs Lucy-

Natsu: No way ice princess! Its gonna be me -hugs Lucy-

Lucy: Help me!

Me: -grins-hehe nahh! welp thanks for reading and tell me if its good or not!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: -crying- the world hates me

Lucy: W-why do you say that?

Me: cause I have been trying to right this stupid thing 3 times already and my comp keeps going off and not saving it! –cries-

Natsu: Its fine Shelby-chan! You can just make it better!

Gray: Yeah! And include more GrayLu moments than the last one! –smirks-

Natsu: Fuck that! How about NO GrayLu moments and 1000 times more NaLu! –grins-

Natsu and Gray: -fighting in the background-

Lucy and Happy: Shelby-chan does not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters no matter how much she wants too!

Me: AYE! T^T

Erza walked into the back room and laid Lucy onto the bed and sighed looking at her. Why did she suddenly pass out like that? Was she hiding something from them. It was a few more minutes before Wendy, a blue haired young dragon slayer with brown eyes, and Charlie, a white exceed, came into the room panting. Wendy raced over to the blond and concern washed over her gentle features. "What happened to her Erza? Was she this pale before? Did she say if she was sick? Did she mention if-" Erza patted her head and smiled comfortingly at the young mage who calmed down a bit and started to breath again. "I do not know what happened to her Wendy… all I know is that she walked over to the request board and passed out when talking with Natsu… can you help her Wendy?" Erza asked in a serious tone. The young girl nodded and prepared to work.

When it quieted down just a bit the door burst open with a worried looking Happy and a fighting Natsu and Gray. They all stopped what they were doing when a piercing scream ripped through the air. They all looked at the blond mage before she lat out another when Wendy touched the spot she had been working on. She raised up Lucys shirt, her eyes widened at the sight of a rib poking the skin and a dark purple and black bruise surrounding her entire right side. Natsu ran over, almost knocking Erza and Wendy down one his way, and sat right beside of Lucy in a spare chair. He grabbed her hand and tried to soother her but it didn't help her that much at first as she whimpered and screamed again when Wendy Started to heal the wound.

Gray came over to the other side of Lucy and grabbed her other hand in his. His grip tightened as he thought of how this could have happened. He thought back to their most recent mission as his eyes widened as he figured it out. "Lucy got hurt last time we were on a job… right in that exact same spot… you don't think that's how that happened do you?" he asked pointing to the bruise on her side. They all looked shocked at first until they heard a growl from Natsu as he looked at the blond mage. _"its all my fault! If I had just got to her before that bastard hit her with all of the magic he had left then she wouldn't have that…"_ he thought, blaming himself for whatever pain his partner was in.

Erza noticed the darker aura coming from the fire user and sighed."It is no ones fault but the person who did this to her." Erza stated as if reading the dragon slayers mind. His head shot up too look at her. "Wendy please proceed with the healing." Erza ordered witch got a small "Hai!" from the young dragon slayer. Happy and Charlie had decided to leave a little while ago so they wouldn't be it the way. Lucy screamed but not as loudly while she clutched Natsus and Grays hands. They both blushed slightly and squeezed her hands reassuringly. Wendy finished up and sighed feeling that her friend would be fine. "Well that is all I can do! She will fine now she just needs rest is all!" Wendy said doing a once over and the sleeping girl and smiled "if she needs anything else come and find me I will be with Romeo!" she blushed a bit and walked out leaving team Natsu in silence.

It was awhile before Erza spoke. "Natsu! Take Lucy home and make sure she is ok. Do not leave her side. Make sure nothing happens to her or I WILL punish you. Do you understand? Tell her what has happened and make sure not to leave her." she ordered, giving a glare to make her orders clear.

"A-aye Sir!" Natsu yelped standing up quickly and gently picking up the celestial mage bridal style and walking to the guild doors. He started grinning and blushing when he heard a small _"Natsu"_ from the sleeping girl as Lucy cuddled closer to him. He couldn't help but smirk back at Gray as he left.

Gray rose up to run after them but Erza had stopped him. He spun around "Erza! Why let that flaming idiot go instead of me! He could burn her house down or worse Lucy herself!" He yelled while trying to get away from the scarlet mage. She sighed and punched him in his gut successfully knocking the ice mage out. She dragged him to a table where Juvia, a water mage with blue hair and darkish eyes, sat with a dreamy look on her face.

"Juvia! Watch Gray I will be back to get him after I eat my cake. If he awakens before I return tell him that we shall check on Lucy after I am finished. Do you understand?" Juvia nodded vigorously at the chance to be able to be with her Gray-samma…alone… "Waaah~ what indecent thoughts Juvia is having!" She said blushing like mad. Just then Gray shot up bonking heads with the water mage. "Juvia! Where is Erza!" he exclaimed, firmly grabbing the girls shoulders. "G-gray-samma and J-juvias faces… are so c-close… so many i-indecent t-thoughts!" Juvia said as she passed out with hearts in her eyes. He quirked an eyebrow at the girl and sighed. He jumped back and turned to see Erza standing there watching them with an amused look on her face.

"Gray, we shall visit Lucy after I finish eating my cake, I suggest you eat as well." She stated returning to the bar eating her cake. He sighed and followed ordering food for himself and began to eat. His mind kept wondering to Lucy, was she ok? Why hadent she told any of them she was hurt. He sighed and shook his head focusing on his meal. He then found his mind wondering back to her. Her smile that could light up a room, her eyes that you could get lost in, her lips that was just so big that he wanted to smash his own on to them and- WAIT he could not think like that! His blush deepened and he mentally slapped himself. He wanted to tell her how he felt but thought she would turn him away or think of him as joking. He didn't want to do something stupid but he did want to tell her. He sighed as he focused onto his meal again keeping his mind far away from his previous thoughts.

~to Natsu and Lucy~

Natsu had been there for a while now with no sigh of his best friend waking up anytime soon. He yawned and climbed into the bed with her wrapping an arm around her waist. He didn't know why but he wanted her to be closer to him. She stirred in her sleep and turned to him nuzzling ser face in the crook of his neck causing him to blush harder than he had in his entire life. He grinned down at her when his name slipped out of her mouth again. He hugged her tighter to him and fell asleep not long after.

Lucy felt something warm around her waist, face, and the front of her body. Her eyes fluttered open and looked up to see Natsus grinning face "Mornin Luce!" he said, sitting up bringing her up with him. "Are you okay now? You don't feel weak or anything do you?" Natsu said coming closer to her. She blushed bright red and looked down. "N-no.. I'm fine Natsu… umm what happened anyway?" she asked not wanting to show him her face. He frowned down at her a bit but then just started grinning. "Well when we were talking earlier you just sorta blacked out…Wendy came to heal you but then you started screaming when she touched your side… why didn't you tell me you got that hurt on our last job?" he asked making her look at him. His brows knitted in frustration and his usual grin was replaced with a frown.

Lucy blush lessened when she heard this and looked him in the eyes. "I-I umm well I didn't think it was that big of a deal… I just thought I got banged up bad is all… you Erza and Gray always have marks like that so I thought I shouldn't wine about mine… I didn't think of anything else… I'm sorry Natsu." She said looking away feeling horrible that she kept that from them… 'specially him. Natsu sighed making her look at him. "its fine Luce… just promise me you wont do that. EVER again ok?" he started to lean closer to her feeling a slight blush on his cheeks. She blushed darkened 10 shades of red as she closed her eyes. Just then they heard "They liiiiike each other!" Lucy jerked back and ran after the cat "Shadup you stupid fur ball!" while they chased each other Natsu growled unhappily. I had almost KISSED her for crying out loud! And then his little friend had to ruin it! She was gonna let me! Wait… she was gonna let me! Maybe she did feel the same.

Just then he heard a crash and saw a twitching Happy and an angry Lucy. He grinned and chuckled at the sight. She had sighed and grabbed some clothes. "I am goonna take a bath ok? Wait here" she said before making her way into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. He looked after her the grin leaving his face. "Why am I so stupid! I shouldn't have done that… why did I anyway? Its not like I like Lucy like that…right?" he said in a whisper, Happy heard him and flew over to his best friend. "Natsu… " the blue exceed patted the boys shoulder "Oh Happy what did she do to you anyways?"Natsu said the grin returning to his face when the neko shuttered. "I don't wanna talk about it Natsu…" he then flew over the bed and went to sleep. Natsu sighed and laid back down waiting for Lucy to get out of the shower.

Lucy turned on the water to the tub and undressed, she stepped in and let the hot water soak into her skin. "Whats gotten into me? I shouldn't have even let him get that close to my face in the first place. I wonder what he was thinking anyway…wait its Natsu he doesn't think" she giggled at the thought of Natsu trying to think. She hummed while washing her body and her hair. She got out after awhile and dried herself, she then put on her pink tanktop and a pair of pink and red short shorts. When she walked out of the bathroom she laughed. On her bed was a sleeping Natsu, who had no shirt on, was being suffocated by Happy who was covering his face. She walked over to Happy and poked him "Happy... Happy… wake up I got a fish~" she cooed and the little exceed jumped up yelling "FISH!" and tackled Lucy to the ground. "Where is my fish Lucyyy? You don't got one with you!" He said looking at her with teary eyes. "Its in the kitchen Happy I wouldn't tell you I had one when I didn't" she giggled watching the exceed fly across the room to the kitchen and eat any fish that was there.

Natsu woke up when the fur ball left his face and was watching quietly, grinning at how nice Lucy was being to the cat she had tried to kill not long ago. He chuckled when he saw Lucy laughing her ass of at the cat when he chocked on a fish bone from eating to fast. She whipped her head around when she heard him. He grinned at her before getting up and reaching a hand out to her, "You know its not smart to just keep sitting there right?". She laughed and took his hand gladly as he pulled her up "Yeah I know but its just to funny watching him eat" she began laughing again when the cat shoved two fish in his mouth. She blushed when she looked down and they were still holding hands, "u-um Natsu? C-can I have my h-hand back now?"

He looked at her for a second before looking down blushing, he let go of her hand reluctantly and sighed. "Are you feeling any better now?"

"Yeah! I feel fine I just want some sleep is all" she looked at him smilling.

"Alright welp lets sleep!" he yelled jumping on her bed falling asleep instantly.

She blushed while trying to move him over to the other side of the bed and then climbed onto it. He rolled back over and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her tightly towards his chest. She blushed crazily and snuggled up to the warmth of his body. She sighed as she drifted off into sleep. What she didn't know was that Natsu was awake, watching her as she snuggled closer to him, blushing badly. When she was asleep he lifted her head with his free hand and looked at her face, she looked so peaceful. He leaned closer to her face as he took in her scent, it was so intoxicating, vanilla and strawberries, and her natural smell which he couldn't describe. He was just about to close the gap between them when the door burst down and Lucys eyes shot open. She looked up at him and blushed madly "N-natsu…"

"NATSU! Did Lucy wake up yet- AHH! Sorry for disturbing you!" Erza yelled staring at the two, her face brighter than her hair.

Gray poked his head in and his jaw dropped. Natsu was in the same bed as Lucy…and it looked like he was gonna KISS her! Oh HELL No! He jumped in and pushed Natsu away and brought Lucy close to him. "What the hell do you think you were doing flame brain!" Lucy, who was blushing even more from being held this close to Gray in his boxers, was just letting him hold her tightly to him. He wasn't hat like Natsu but he wasn't as cold like she thought he would be.

"The heck ice princess! We were sleeping!" the dragon slayer yelled from the floor getting ready to punch Gray in the face. He stopped when he say how close Lucy was to him and she wasn't trying to move away. "WHY ARE YOU HOLDING HER LIKE THAT!"

"Cause you were trying to do..umm.. indecent things to her!" the ice mage hollered back at him.

Natsu was now _very_ confused, "Wait. I was NOT doing anything indece- wait whats indecent" Erza shook her head, Gray gave him the you-complete-idiot look and Lucy face palmed. He looked at them "what? Why are you actin like that! What does that mean!" he started to yell. "It means erm…well its what happened when people love each other a lot and-" Erza said but Natsu interrupted her. "So? I love Lucy a lot and she loves me! So how is indecent if we were in the same bed if we love each other?" He asked innocently looking at them. Gray tensed up tightening his grip on Lucy, Erza just looked at him gaping and Lucy.. she was the redest color she had ever turned in her life. "What? I cant say I love my nakama?" He asked getting pissed off from watching Gray hold the blond closer to his chest.

"Oh that's what you meant!" Gray shouted loosening up a bit. Lucy had a sadder expression on her face which confused Natsu just shook her head and muttered _unbelieveable._

"What else could I have meant ice princess!" Natsu shouted regretting it in an instant seeing Lusys sad expression worsen. Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut!

"Don't start with me you flame bastard!" Gray shouted letting the celestial mage go and grinding heads with Natsu.

"SHADUP YOU ICE FREAK!"

"MAKE ME FLAMETHROWER!"

"Gray…Natsu…" they both looked at Lucy before shrieking and hugging each other from the evil aura and the death glares coming off of her. "DON'T FIGHT IN MY HOUSE!" she yelled giving them both a hard_ Lucy Kick_. Erza had an amused face when the boys went flying out of the window and left Lucy huffing after them. "AND DON'T COME BACK TILL YOU SETTEL YOU FIGHT!" with that the girl closed the window. She went back over to her bed and sat down sighing. "Lucy? What is troubling you?" Erza asked sitting beside of the angry girl. "No..its nothing Erza" she smiled slightly at the other girl, "Lets head back to the guild now ok?" she said getting up an walking over to her closet getting a jacket and a red checkered skirt out and put them on while slipping her boots on. Erza laughed slightly at the sudden change in mood. "Alright Lucy lets go."

As they were walking, Happy flew beside of them. "Lucyy are you going to pick a job now? Natsu really wanted to go on a job with you when you got better!" the exceed yelled excitedly. "Oh yeah! I forgot about that! Hey Erza, are you and Gray coming as well?" Lucy asked looking at the mage beside of her. "Why yes, we would love to go on a mission with you. Gray will be happy to be going on a mission. But tell him that he has to go with us, just incase ok?" Erza stated looking at the blond. She nodded "Mh!" she said running ahead and opening the guild doors "Good Morning!" she yelled. "LU-CHAN!" Levy, a script bage with blue hair, came running at her and tackled her to the ground, "Are you okay?" she asked the girl that was under her. "Yes Levy-chan I'm ok now I just needed sleep" Lucy smiled up at her. "Good!" Levy chimed, dragging the blond to a table with her. "So Lu-chan have you finished you book yet?" she asked smiling rightly and the girl. Lucy sweat dropped and sighed, "Not yet.. I wrote more of it before I came here earlier but I didn't get to finish it." The blond said, Levy sighed but smiled more "Okay Lu-chan but remember I get to read it first!" Levy raised her hand in the air, Lucy laughed and said a quick _Ok _to the girl before the guild doors flew open again.

"Oi! Lucy!" Gray said running over to the blond, she looked at him and smiled causing him to blush a little.

"Yeah Gray?" he looked around to see Levy watching them amused and he blushed more.

"Come with me I need to talk to you." Was all he said before grabbing her hand and walking to the back door of the guild.

Levy smiled slyly "Wonder what that's all about"

"You wanna go spy?" Cana, a card mage with long brown hair with a curvy figure and a barrel of ale, said with a grin on her face.

"Heck yeah!" they said at the same time silently following the two.

~Lucy and Gray~

Lucy looked around before looking the ice mage in the eyes, "What did you need to talk to me about Gray?" she said smiling at him.

"W-well umm… Ok L-lucy you know that your one of my closest friends right?" he said blushing.

"Yeah? But what does that have to do with anything?" she asked looking into his eyes more trying to figure out what he meant.

"Y-you see… L-lucy I-i-I umm.." he trailed off looking away and grabbed both of her hands in his. "I uhh.."

"G-gray what are you trying to say-" she was cut off bye the boys lips crashing into hers. She got wide-eyed and blushed furiously. He pulled away and looked at her.

"Lucy.. I like you more then just that.." he said. All she could do was stare at him, dumbfounded at what she was hearing from him and what he had just done.

~Cana and Levy~

They both stared at the scene in front of them wide. They had just heard Gray GRAY of all people confess to LUCY, and to top it all off watched him kiss her! They looked at each other and backat their friends then back to one another. They ran back into the guild and grabbed Erza and dragged her to an empty table and told her what had happened. Erza looked ready to kill someone. "Why did that idiot do that! We all know who Lucy likes if it isn't obvious and he liked her too! They are just so dense to even realize it and he had to go and do something so…so..so IDIOTIC!" she yelled gaining curious looks from others. Mira went over to them and they explained AGAIN to another girl. Mira smile fell into a frown, "But what about Natsu! Does he know?"

"Do I know what? And where is Lucy at she was supposed to be getting a job for us." he said looking around for his blond friend.

"N-natsu!" Levy yelped, "U-um Lu-chan went to talk with G-gray outside." she squeaked, earning a glare out of the others there. Natsu looked at her then grinned "Thanks Levy! I need to talk to her about the job anyways!" he said walking towards the back.

~Gray and Lucy~

"G-gray…" Lucy looked down, blushing. She couldn't look him in the eyes right now, he sighed and made her look at him.

"Lucy…I know you might not feel the same but I just needed to tell you how I felt." he said looking upset when she didn't say anything.

"W-what am I supposed to say? I-I don't know h-how to feel right n-now! I do like you but-" this made her blush and look at him. He was staring at her wide eyed and blushing. He did hear her right, right? She said she liked him! He leaned down again and was just centimeters away from her lips when the back door flew open to reveal a very pissed off Natsu. He was giving the ice mage a death glare.

"The hell do you think your doing you ice pervert!"

Me: TaDa! I think this was a very good chappy :D

Natsu: WHY! Why did Gray get to kiss her and I didn't! do you hate me Shelby!

Gray: Cause she loves me more right Shelby?

Me: N-no! I just wanted to try some GrayLu stuff! Don't warry Natsu I have a plan –whispers to him-

Natsu: YOSH! I am fine with that! –grins-

Gray: What did you tell him?

Me: oh nothing ;)

Lucy: -sweat drop- I don't think I even want to know…

Happy: AYE!

Me: Well there ya have it! Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu: Oi! Is it gonna be in this one?

Me: -grins- maybe~ gihihi

Natsu: Don't tease! And why go all Gajeel on us?

Lucy: -giggles- wow I didn't know how bad you could want something

Natsu: -smirks- well you'll see how bad I can "want" something

Lucy: i-I don't even wanna k-know anymore

Happy: Can I do the thingy?

Me:Yes! And Natsu I will go Gajeel on all yo asses! –fairy tail sweat drops and Gajeel smirks also laughing-

Happy: Lucy's weirdo friend does not own Fairy Tail or the characters in it! If she did the whole world would be upside down –grins-

Me: I am not a weirdo! –runs after Happy-

Lucy: -facepalm- On to the story!

Lucy blushed even harder and looked over her shoulder to the pink haired boy. She pushed away from Gray, which got an annoyed look out of the ice mage, and tried to look anywhere but Natsu's eyes. "N-natsu…"

"The hell were ya doin underwear freak!" Natsu roared, he really wanted to punch that ice freak right in the nose but held himself back just to make sure that what he saw was right.

Gray smirked when he saw the pissed expression on Natsus face and grabbed Lucy's waist with his hand earning a confused look from the girl and a loud growl from the fire mage. "Oh nothing really Natsu just "talking" with Lucy. Why do you ask?"

Natsu now had fire around his fists, now he would _kill _Gray, or at least knock him out. Lucy looked between the two then down at her waist where the black haired mages hand was and pulled it off. "G-gray? N-natsu?" she asked nervously before she saw a flash of pink and an unconscious Gray against a tree not to far away. The fire mage then turned to the blond and grabbed her wrist. "N-natsu! W-what are you d-doing?" she was scared now, he wouldn't look directly at her and his grip was tightening on her wrist. "H-hey whats w-wrong? W-will you please l-look at me?"

Natsu just sighed and dragged her along with him not bothering to answer her questions. "Are you gonna pick a job or not? I wanna leave before that ice pervert wakes up!" he tightened his grip again when the image of the ice mage being so close to her. Damn! His scent was all over her! She winced and whined a bit at the tightening grip on her wrist.

"N-natsu! T-that hurts!" he looked back at her for a second before looking at her wrist and loosened his grip slightly but not enough to let her go. "sorry" was all she got and then sighed.

"Alright lets go look at some then we will leave. Do you want Erza to go with us?" she asked trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"No. I just want me, you and Happy this time." he hastily replied pulling her in through the back door and walking into the main room and up to the request board earning several concerned looks from the girls at the table. "what do you think happened?" Levy asked, looking over at the two noticing Natsus tight hold on Lucy. "Dunno~ Maybe Natsu got jealous and knocked out Gray" Canna suggested while drinking ale. She got another barrel before she finished the sentence. Juvia, who was listening to the conversation, ran out the back door to find the said ice mage.

~Gray~

God did my head hurt. While I was trying to figure out just what happened before I got knocked out a flash of blue was in front of me. "Gray-samma~ Are you okay? Juvia is worried." Juvia said, blushing like a mad woman.

"J-juvia? Why are you here! Where did the flame bastard go! And wheres Lucy I thought she was still here?" the ice mage said looking around, oblivious to the darker aura surrounding the water mage.

"Lucy and Natsu left a while ago. Does Gray-samma want to leave with Juvia? We could be alone together!...wait Juvia..alone with Gray-samma~ahh so indecent!" Juvia said with hearts in her eyes at the images flashing in her mind. Gray sweat dropped looking at the girl.

"J-juvia? Are you ok? You look like you have a feaver." He said placing a hand on her head while Juvia blushed harder and fainted mumbling about how close Gray was to her. He sighed and picked her up and started to walk into the building when he heard his rival shout "Yosh! Lets go Lucy, Happy!" as the guild doors flung open and closed with a bang. Damn it! Lucy already left with that moron! He sighed again and brought Juvia inside earning questioning glances and smirks from some people in the room. He shrugged it off and dropped Juvia off at the table where the girls were sitting at.

"What did you do to the poor thing Gray?" Mira asked looking at the love struck blunette laying on the table with hearts in her eyes. Gray shrugged while looking away to the doors of the guild. "Hey did that flame head run off with Lucy?" he then looked back at the girls who were shaking there heads glaring slightly at him.

"Oh gray… what did you and Lu-chan _talk_ about" Levy asked giving the blushing ice man a knowing look.

"W-well umm we talked about stuff" was his reply looking away to a nearby table that became very interesting now. Cana smirked and swung her arm around the boy, causing his nose to cringe from the strong scent of ale coming from her. "Now Gray~ we know what you _talked _about~ don't be shy!" Cana sang making him blush even harder. "I-I gotta go! Bye! Tell Juvia to meet me with a job later!" he yelled out running away from the glaring/smirking girls. Damn they were scary at times.

~Lucy's apartment~

"Luuuuuucyyyyy! Hurry up! I wanna go now!"complained an impatient Natsu. He was sitting on her bed waiting on her to get finished packing for their job. "Oi! What did you pick anyway!" Natsu yelled trying to get her attention. Lucy, now finished packing, looked back at him and smiled "We have to escort a priest back to a temple protecting him from bandits. It would take about a week at the most. And it pays 100,000J!" she exclaimed happily now putting on her boots and grabbing her whip and keys, along with her bag, and headed for the door with a not to happy Natsu close behind.

"But Luce! Theres no way imma get to fight that much! Bandits are easy to take care of!" he complained, earning a slight laugh from his blond partner and an grinning exceed.

"Oh didn't I tell you? It's a group of mage bandits!" the overly excited blond sang as she saw her pinkettes face brighten up. "YOSH! Lets get goin!"

"Wow I didn't know he could be that excited to be on a train" the blue fur ball said to Lucy who nodded in agreement, causing the dragon slayer to stop dead in his tracks.

"W-we have t-to take a t-train!" he shrieked, already feeling motion sick.

"Don't get sick just thinking about it!" Lucy yelled, waving her arms up and down.

"Lushy is a weirdo!" Happy sang flying away from the fuming blond.

"Im not weird you damn neko!" Lucy yelled taking off after the laughing exceed. Natsu had regained his composure, grinning at his two best friends. He couldn't wait for this mission to begin.

~train ride~

"Lushy is so mean~" Happy whined nursing the large bump on his head he received for calling said girl weird.

"That's what you get damn cat." she hissed at him, returning to look at the seat across from her, he was very green and looked like he was gonna pass out. He was spewing gibberish that she made out to be _im gonna hurl_ right before he threw himself halfway out of the window, throwing up everything in his stomach. She grabbed his waist so he wouldn't fall out and blushed a bit when she felt how warm his skin was. She pulled him inside of the car and sat him down beside of her. She sighed "Here" and pushed his head down in her lap like she saw Erza do before, minus knocking him out, and absently started stroking his hair. He was shocked at this but relaxed when she started playing with his hair, why did she smell so intoxicating right now? It was her normal scent but it was just _everywhere_ right now, damn. He opened one of his onyx eyes to stare at her for a second, she was blushing while looking out the window the light made her hair glow a brighter blond while it light up her beautiful face- what the hell! Why am I thinking about her like that. I mean she is cute scratch that she was gorgeous, but she was his best friend, his nakama for cryin out loud! So why was he thinking of her like that so much lately. While he was in his train of thought, he didn't notice that the blond and the fur ball had fallen asleep already, he inhaled taking in the scent that calmed his stomach and cuddled closer to the girls thighs and stomach falling asleep fast.

Lucy awoke to a warmth on her neck and on the legs and stomach. She groaned and stretched her arms before looking around at her neck finding Happy curled around it, she giggled scratching his head causing him to mumble about fish. Then she turned her attention to her lap only to find a sleeping Natsu hugging her waist with his head laying on her legs and his face in her stomach. She blushed hard and started to play with his spiky pink hair, that was surprisingly softer than it looked, and sighed feeling the evening light poor in onto her face. She loved feeling this warm, was it because of the sun or her two nakama? She giggled when Natsu rubbed his face against her stomach, tickling her. Just then the train announced they would be arriving in 15 minutes at Haruko town where they were meeting their client. Happy then stirred and yawned causing her to giggle again "Good morning Lushy." said the exceed sleepily "Are we there yet?"

"Good morning Happy and no not yet but we should be there any minute now" the blond replied grinning at him.

"NATSU~ WAK-"

"Happy! Shhhh! Don't wake him till we get there or he might puke everywhere!"Lucy whispered/yelled at the blue puff ball.

"Aye sir!" the exceed sang as he looked out of the window.

'_We have now arrived in Haruko Town. We will be departing now please exit the train'_ "YOSH!" yelled an now revived pinkette running off the train with their bags and a protesting Lucy over his shoulder, wanting to get as far away from the demon as possible.

"P-put me down N-natsu!" She shrieked when he suddenly stopped and laughed.

"Here we are! Lets go check in before we go meet with the old geezer!" he looked over at the blond and smirked when he saw how badly she was blushing _damn did she look cute_ "You comin or not?"

"H-hai!" she yelped, rushing past him and into the hotel where they were supposed to be staying.

"THE HELL DO YA MEAN ONLYONE BED" the pissed off spirit mage yelled at the man behind the counter.

"I am sorry but that is all that is available right now. If you wish I can maybe throw in extra blankets for someone to make a bed on the couch or floor?" the man standing behind the counter said, he was older than Lucy if she guessed about 37 with brown hair that already had gray in it. She sighed and growled snatching the key and the blankets from him, "FINE" was her reply as she was stomping off towards the room with an amused Natsu and a snickering Happy close behind. She kicked the door open after unlocking it and sighed throwing the blankets down and walked over to the bed falling on it with a light thud and closed her eyes.

Natsu just stared at her and grinned, throwing their bags onto the couch, before jumping on the bed beside of her and chuckling when he heard her say go away. "Luce! It looks like were sleepin together again!" he excitedly stated with a small blush on his cheeks. The said girl blushed like a tomato and groaned throwing a pillow beside of her hitting him in the face.

"Don't say it like that!"

He pouted "Why are you such a meanie Luce!" whining when he got hit lightly with her hand. "Come on we need ta go and see the old man!"

"But im so sleepy Natsuuu" she whined snuggling closer to the bed hugging a pillow to her face.

"If you don't get up now…" the boy grinned evilly "I will have to make you"

"Y-you wouldn't dare!" she yelped looking at him with wide eyes, "N-natsu if you do I swear- AHAHAHA"

He had flipped her on her back and climbed onto her tickling her sides relentlessly. "What was that Luce? I couldn't hear ya!" ha laughed when he saw tears running down her blushing face.

"N-Nahts! Ahahaha! S-stop! P-please! Ahaha!" she was now pleading to the smirking boy onto of her. He laughed and stopped tickling her, still sitting on top of her.

She was now giggling still trying to control her laughing, she blushed noticing the position they were in. "U-umm… w-we need to g-go now.." she looked away from him trying not to stare at his muscles or his face.

"Y-yeah…" he looked at her but didn't move away. He gently grabbed her face and made her look at him "Luce…"

"N-natsu?" she blushed even harder seeing that he was getting closer to her face.

"You liiiiiiikkeeee each other!" he snickered behind his paw. They both blushed, successfully stopping the fire mages face from going any closer to her face. _Damn it Happy! _Lucy then tried to push him off of her "You damn cat! I swear I am going to skin you alive!"

"Wahhh! Natsu! Lushy is being mean!" the neko wailed, sitting on the mages head. "Happy…. You're a dead cat." he grinned, jumping off of the blushing blond letting her chase the blue cat around the room. "Natsu is even meaner than Lucy!" Happy cried flying out of the window with a chair flying behind him from the very flustered blond mage. "I will wring you neck when I get a hold of you cat!" spat the blond hanging out of the window waving her arms up and down. Natsu chuckled and pulled her back through the window so she couldn't fall out.

"Lets go meet the old guy now Luce!" he grinned at her, grabbing her hand in his and dragged her along to the door while kicking it open.

"Y-yeah" she followed him ,smiling and blushing, while they still walked hand in hand to meet up with the man.

Lucy: Your getting better at writing these! Almost as good as me when I am writing my novel!

Me: -sweat drops- y-yeah thanks Lucy

Natsu: It wasn't in this one Shelby! Why did you lie! –fake cries-

Me: N-natsu! I-I'm so sorry pelase don't cry! H-here have some fire chicken!

Natsu: -smirks- Thanks!

Gajeel: So if I fake cried you would give me metal?

Me: Nah I would give it to ya anyway –grins-

Natsu: B-but I thought I was your favorite! Why pick metal head!

Me: Natsu I will give you fire anytime you want ok! –grins-

Natsu: YOSH!

Gajeel: -swings arm over me- then gimme some! Gihi

Me: -puts arm around him and Levy- Sure thing Gajeel-_kun_ gihihhi Levy-chan feed him!

Levy and Gajeel blushing while im laughing like a mad Gajeel

Lucy: Ok thats that! Hope ya enjoyed it! Guys seriously stop with the laughing

Me: Hai hai! See ya~!


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu: -jumps on me- Put it in this one already!

Me: -running around with him on my back- the hell! Get offa me! Gajeel! Gray! Erza! Lucy! HELP ME! Hes so heavy!

Erza: NATSU!

Natsu: -pales and jumps away- A-AYE!

Gray and Gajeel –laughing like mad man-

Lucy: W-wow –sweatdrops-

Me: Now it aint even putting it in this one! Maybe I should turn into a GrayLu after all~

Natsu: NO! I am so sorry! I will do anything you ask me to!

Me: -turns into a madly laughing Gajeel- ok ok~ I wasn't gonna anyway –grins-

Natsu: YOU-

Gray: Shadup flame head!

Gajeel: You morons give me a headache

Levy: Its ok Gajeel –pats his back-

Me, Happy, and Lucy: They liiiiiikee eachother~

Gray: Okay you don't own Fairy Tail or the characters! Jeeze calm down

Me: Fine ya party pooper! Onto the Story~

* * *

They were walking in a comfortable silence towards the temple where the priest was waiting on them, still hand in hand without noticing, while Happy flew overhead humming to himself about Charlie, how much Natsu and Lucy liked eachother, and fish.

When they finally got there they met a old man with no hair but a very long mustache, that resembled the masters sortof, he was shorter than Levy was, but only by a few inches, and wore orange and yellow robes with a cane. "Hello. Are you the mages from Fairy Tail?" he asked in a lowish voice.

"Hai! My name is Lucy and this is Natsu. The cats name is Happy" she smiled at the mad before pointing up when she said Happy's name.

"Nice ta meet ya old guy!" Natsu said, grinning a wolfish grin.

"My name is Ginta. It is a pleasure to meet you all." he was smiled at them warmly, "we will be departing early tomorrow morning, will that be a problem to you?"

"No not at all!" the blond mage chirped, seeing as she got to get a nights sleep before going off on the mission. "But would you please tell us why you need protection? I heard that priests could fight well?"

"Well…" Ginta sighed and looked at them, "I would be able to do it by myself if it was ordinary bandits…but they are mages as well and I am not a mage you see so I would be helpless if I ran into any. Also Avaron Town is right on the path of the bandits."

"Don't worry old guy! You can count on us! Right Happy!" an excited fire mage yelled grinning up to the exceed who was still flying.

"Aye sir!"

Lucy giggled and the man only grinned at the people before him. "Well that's a relief! Now if you will excuse me I need to get back and pack my things. We will meet at the gates to the city at 10alright?"

"Ok Ginta-san! See you then!" the girl said waving at the man while turning around, unknowingly dragging Natsu with her, walking back towards the hotel. "This seams easy enough right Natsu?" she asked grinning up at him.

"Yeah! And top it all off I get to fight any guy that threatens that old geezer!" the mage shouted pumping a fist in the air. The blond only giggled at her friend while Happy shouted agreements.

"I'm so tired! Lets hurry back Natus!" she practically yelled running off in front of him while he stumbled behind her for a second before grinning and running ahead of her dragging her with him "O-oi! Natsu!"

"You wanted to hurry right? Then lets go!" turning back at her to grin, he noticed a faint blush on her cheeks, which only made his grin turn into a smirk_. She looked so cute trying to keep up with him and the bluch just made it one hundred times cuter- wait why am I thinking that! Focus Natsu!_ After running for a few minutes they finally came to their hotel and ran up to their room earning questioning glances from the deskman and the people in the lobby. When they got to the door he went to kick at it but ended up on the ground from a lucy kick "Oi! Luce what was that for!"

"Don't go kicking the door in you idiot! I don't have enough money to pay for another one for this place!" she yelled at him while unlocking the door.

"Well you wanted to hurry! That was faster than waiting to unlock the damn thing!" growling slightly when he rubbed his sore head he looked at where she had been standing to notice she wasn't there.

"I am gonna bath now, you can go after me." she said over her shoulder walking towards her bag to get her clothing and other things. "You fine with that?"

"Yeah yeah just wake me when you get out" he called jumping onto the bed and closed his eyes. He sighed after she had shut the door. _Why are you making me think like this Luce? I swear you weirdness is rubbing off of me. _Happy had fallen asleep on the little couch on the other side of the room and was snoring slightly, the dragon slayer chuckled at him before trying to fall asleep with little success.

She sighed turning on the water and stepping into the shower after discarding her clothes. She absently washed her body and hair while her mind started wondering to Natsu, how he had saved her from the fake salamander, how he had asked her to come to Fairy Tail with him, when they saved Maco, their first job. She smiled, her life would e so empty if she hadn't met him, he was her personal sun when she was upset and was always there for her. She could feel the fluttering in her heart when she thought of his grin or his eyes that were just so hypnotizing to her, even his smell was amazing. _Natsu… why do you make me feel like this? Why couldn't I have just started to have these feelings for someone else? Wait no… me have feelings for Natsu? Ridiculous!_ She sighed and turned off the water and dried herself, wrapping the towel around her body before brushing her hair and teeth, after she put on her pj's and opened the door.

Giggling, from seeing both of her partners sleeping, she walked over to him, "Natsu..go shower now." she shook his shoulders a bit before he mumbled something and grabbed her arm pulling her on top of him. Blushing furiously, she tried unsuccessfully to get out of his grasp, which only made him turn on his side with her still in his arms and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. "O-oi! N-natsu! L-let me g-go!" slightly panicking now she tried even harder to wriggle out of his tight grip on her waist, jerking her head back slightly to look at his face she blushed even harder. He looked so cute sleeping with the innocent expression that was on his face, a slight smile made its way up on her face, she gave up struggling to get free and just laid there drifting off to sleep.

Natsu woke up to feeling something in front of him and cracked his eyes a bit to see what it was. His eyes grew wider when he saw that it was Lucy that was snuggled up to him with a smile etched on her peaceful sleeping face and her arms wrapped around him while his was wrapped around her. What the hell? When did she get out of the shower and when did she lay down? "Luce? Are you awake?" he tried poking her face but she only mumbled and snuggled her face closer to him causing him to blush. Careful not to wake her he slipped her arms off of him and got up carefully to not wake her, then going over to his bags he grabbed some boxers and shorts and went to shower.

Lucy had woken up minutes later and saw her pink haired friend wasn't there anymore. Hearing the water running she sighed and laid back down figuring he was taking a shower. Laying there not being able to sleep, she got up and went to the couch seeing Happy curled up sleeping happily she giggled and bent down to grab him. Returning to the bed with the little fur ball, she curled up under the covers with Happy snuggled up close to her, and finally went back to sleep.

When he got out and pulled his clothes on, he stepped back into the room and went to the couch to check on Happy but found he wasn't there. Curious, he searched for his furry friend before turning his head towards the bed and grinned, seeing the exceeds tail hang out from under the covers. Walking over he grabbed him and put him at the foot and crawled into bed beside of his blond friend pulling her close to him without thinking and snuggled closer to her and blushed when he caught himself. She shifted in her sleep and mumbled, wrapping her arms around him and snuggled closer to him causing him to blush. _She looks so cute when she sleeps like that. Wait WHAT I really need to stop thinking like that she is my best friend. Now way I have feelings for her_. He sighed and closed his eyes, inhaling the sent that Lucy had, and was kissed her forehead "Night Luce."

* * *

~morning~

The sunlight was streaming into the window causing the celestial mage to squirm in her sleep and close her eyes tighter snuggling into the blankets more, feeling something other than a pillow or happy in front of her she opened her eye a little and blushed hard seeing Natsu's chest right in her face. Freaking out, she frantically pushed him away only causing him to tighten his hold on her waist and pull her closer to him. Blushing more, she looked up to see his sleeping face and giggled when she noticed a stream of drool on the side of his face. _Socute._ Sighing she tried again to push him away but failed, shaking his shoulders lightly, she tried to wake him "Hey N-natsu wake up. We g-gotta meet up with Ginta soon" his response was a loud snore, growling slightly, she kicked him "Wake up!"

Opening his eyes in shock, he fell off of the bed dragging the girl with him. He blinked a few times before realizing he was under her. A faint blush made it was to his face when he looked up to see that she was blushing furiously. "L-luce?"

"U-uh.. I'm so s-sorry!" putting her hands on his chest to push herself off, she felt him tense up causing his muscles to flex, she blushed even more. "W-we need to hurry s-so we can meet up w-with Ginta"

Snapping out of it, he grinned which caused her to look away, and flipped over so he was on top. "I don't think its time to yet, its only 9."

"H-hey! N-natsu! G-get off!" _what's wrong with him! This isn't good my heart is getting that fluttery feeling again. _

"But I don't wanna! Your just so comfortable Luce!" he grinned even more at her, causing her to look away from him. _God she looks so cute while blushing._ He blushed and started to lean closer to her face, blushing when he noticed what he was doing. "Luce…"

Turning her head back to look at him, she got wide eyed and blushed even harder noticing that his face was only centimeters from hers and was slowly getting closer, "N-na-natsu?"

"Wahhh! Don't make kittens while I'm in here!" shouted a embarrassed neko while covering his eyes. Natsu growled and looked up at the cat while the blond squeaked and pushed him off.

"DAMN IT HAPPY I'LL KILL YOU!" she shouted running after the cat. The dragon slayer glared at him and then sighed, picking himself off the floor he stopped the girl from actually doing what she said. "Come on Luce we need to get ready."

"Oh right! I'll take the bathroom first then!" the flustered girl yelped, grabbing her bag and running to the bathroom and slamming the door shut. Was he about to k-kiss me again? Nah he couldn't have no matter how much I want him to.. wait WHAT! I don't want Natsu to miss me! Sighing, she undressed and grabbed a blue skirt and a black tank and done her hair in her usual style and brushed her teeth. Stepping out into the room, she noticed that the fire mage already had his clothes on and his bag packed."You ready Luce?" he grinned at her pulling his bag over his shoulder "Aye!" Happy sang out, hiding behind his friends back. "Yeah lets go!"she shouted, stuffing her things in her bag and tossed it over her shoulder, she grabbed Natsu's hand and dragged him outside with her.

* * *

~The gate~

They ran up to the gate to find the mad waiting on them "Good morning Ginta-san!" the excited girl shouted, waving at the man who waved back and smiled. "Hello, are we ready to leave now?"

"YOSH! Lest go!" the dragon slayer shouted, grinning like a kid, the blond and the man laughed at the boys eagerness. "Alright lets go." Ginta said walking off in front of them with the mages following close behind.

"So Ginta-san why were you in Haruko Town anyway?" the excited girl asked the man in front of her.

"I was visiting the priests from the temple and studying some of the scrolls they had. I didn't know about all of the bandits until I was about to head back to me own town. It's a good thing my request was answered so fast by you." the old man explained with a smile on his face as he thanked them.

"Its no problem old guy! We will protect you from any bandit that comes at you! Right Happy!" the fire mage shouted pumping his fist in the air while the blue fur ball yelled an _Aye_ in response munching on a fish that nobody knew where it came from.

"Well that's a relief" the man smiled again and sighed, "but honestly I hope we don't run into them… I would be useless to you both if we got into a fight and would probably slow you down."

"That's fine though! I am not much of a fighter but I can protect you if I need to" Lucy beamed at the man, "And besides when it comes down to it… we have Natsu here to protect us. Right?" turning to her right she looked at the pink haired teen and blushed when he gave her his best grin, trying to hide his blush from her complete faith in him.

"Hell yeah! I mean come on who else could protect you, that pervy stripper?" he laughed loudly and linked his hands behind his head, grinning widely when he noticed her blush darken. The old man chuckled at them and smiled "Its nice to see young love like that. Having complete faith in the other." Upon hearing this, both mages got wide eyed and looked at each other and blushed madly before turning away. "I-it's not like that Ginta-san! " the girl all but yelled, walking ahead of them fast trying to control her rapid heartbeat and blush on her face. _Is that really what we look like? A couple in love! I mean it doesn't bother me much but Natsu would never think that way!_ she sighed and shook her head. Natsu just stared after her with a hurt expression on his face but replaced it with a smile the second he saw the old guy looking at him. "Alright! That's the spirit Luce! Lets hurry and do this so I can fight!" with that he ran to catch up with the still blushing girl and threw his arm over her shoulders laughing. Ginta sighed and shook his head, "Yup they do love each other… wonder when they will realize it" smiling to himself he hurried up and caught them and started another conversation.

* * *

~hours later~

"Natsu~ I'm tired! Lets camp here tonight!" Lucy said, flopping onto a soft grassy area in front of a lake. "I agree with Lucy! Lets rest!" the exceed said flying onto the girls stomach and fell asleep almost instantly. "But guys! I don't wanna stop yet! We didn't run into any bandits so I still wanna fight!" the dragon slayer was whining like a 5 year old to the girl laying in front of him. "Actually Natsu, I am also tired, we should set up camp and get a good rest then leave early in the morning." Ginta piped in, already setting up his own tent before looking back at them. "We also need to find some food…" At this Natsu grinned, "I can go get the food! Luce set up our tent while I'm gone alright!" the excited mage shouted, grinning from ear to ear as he looked at his partner.

"But Natsuuu, I don't wanna!" the blond whined, pouting like a 5 year old.

_God thats to cute._ Natsu blushed then sighed "Fine then, you go out into the dark scary woods and look for food while I stay here by the nice warm fire at the camp-"

"T-that's ok! I-I will set up out tent before you get back now go!" shaking slightly from imagining herself in there with hardly no light, she sighed and set the blue neko down and began setting up their stuff. "Yosh! I'll be back in no time!" the boy shouted, running off to find some food.

"Lucy?" the old guy looked over to the girl who was now sitting on the grass with her eyes closed, "Are you sure there is nothing to worry about here? I have a bad feeling about this place." he looked around to see if he could find anything in the darker places.

"Really Ginta-san? I don't feel anything weird around here…. Well I'm sure there is no need to worry Natsu will be back soon, and if anything happens before he returns, I will protect you from anything that comes out alright?" she smiled sweetly at the man after opening her eyes to look at him, he chuckled and looked up at the sky. "Yeah, your right I am probably over reacting… by the way… you and your friend are close right?" he asked her, earning a blush on her face. "W-well yeah we are we are best friends after all." At that moment Happy woke up and looked at her, "Lucy, you and Natsu wont try and make kittens out here will you?" he asked innocently while snickering behind his paw when her face lit up brighter than Erza's hair. "You have that kind of relationship already?" the man was wide eyed at what he had heard from the cat. "NO! S-SHUT UP YOU DAMN NEKO!" the girl yelled chasing the cat around the place while grabbing rocks and wood and throwing it at the laughing exceed. Ginta was clutching his stomach while watching this and smiled "Young people in denial… or maybe to dense to realize?"

Lucy was running right on the edge of the forest trying to catch the cat when suddenly, her wrist was grabbed and she was jerked backwards, "KYAAAA!" hearing her scream, Happy stopped flying and Ginta shot up off of his position on the ground and ran to her before Happy had caught him. "Ginta-san stay back!" she yelled while twisting around in the mysterious persons grip. "hmm… your pretty cute girlie, wanna come over with me and my friends for awhile?" the man grinned at her, tightening his grip on her even more.

"Hell no! Get off of me!" she yelled, and brought her foot up kicking him in his..erm.. area. Groaning the man let go and doubled over in pain.

"You little bitch! Grab her now!" he yelled signaling the men that was with him to come out. Happy and Ginta started to worry even more when they seen how many people came out and started to get ready to attack the girl. "Lucy!"

"I said stay back, I got this!" she yelled, pulling out her keys and grabbed Lokes. "Open! Gate of the Lion, Leo!"

"How may I help you Hime?" Loke, a celestial spirit with orange spikey hair and sun glasses with a well toned body, came and stood beside of her smirking in a flirtatious way.

"Oh a mage huh? This will be even more fun!" said the man on the ground, getting up smirking.

"Loke help we fight these guys!" Lucy said and grabbed her whip from the side of her hip and grinned at him.

"As you wish!" he said grinning right back before his ring on his hand started glowing, "Oh Regulus give me strenght' he said before jumping at the men and punching them hard in the face and stomach, knocking some out easily. Lucy grinned even wider and jumped in, hitting the men with her whip and giving them good kicks if they got to close to her. One of them smirked and summoned his magic "Go forth my shadows!" the man shouted, sending shadow spears out and hitting Loke in the stomach and back "ACK!"

"Loke! Are you alright?" Lucy yelled over her shoulder, worry spread over her face when she saw him.

"I-I am sorry Hime, but I must return now." He said while disappearing into a poof of smoke. "Damn it!"

Ginta and Happy were sitting on the side watching, wanting to do something to help the blond fighting to protect them, "I am gonna go and try to find Natsu! Hang on ok Lucy!" the exceed yelled to her, flying into the forest to find the dragon slayer.

She was huffing now, she counted at least 15 to 20 more bandits still left. "Are you ready to give up and come with us now girlie?" the leader said, stepping out of the shadow. She could see his face now, it was all scared up and had dark green eyes with purple hair that was choppy. "Hell no!" Lucy shouted, getting ready to grab Tarsus key when one of the men smirked and mumbled something under his breath which caused her not to be able to move. "kehehe looks like you cant move now blondie… but before we take you back with us you need to be taught a lesson" said the man with the scars as he walked closer to her and grabbed a fist full of her hair, jerking hard, and threw her into a nearby tree. "GAH!" she hit the tree hard and fell down, groaning she tried to get up but couldn't move, her head was bleeding but that was not the biggest problem right now. "Lucy! Are you ok!" the old man yelled and started to run towards her. "STAY BACK! Don't get near me Ginta-san!" she yelled and looked at him from the corner of her eye. "gehehe this one is brave here Icha, you think we could break her?" one of the men asked and looked at the leader and back at Lucy. "Yeah" the man named Icha said with an evil smirk on his face, "I think its gonna be really fun to Takiay" he said looking at the man who was the cause of Lucy not being able to move.

Lucy gritted her teeth and glared at them "The hell makes you think I am gonna break from your weak attacks huh! I can handle this no problem!" she snapped at them making them all grin more.

* * *

~to Natsu (his POV right now)~

I grinned to myself "Good thing I found all these berries and this boar here or we might not have had enough food for the night" walking off in the direction I came from earlier a saw a crying and frantic Happy flying at full speed towards my head. "NNNAAATTTSSSUUUUUU!" he started to cry even herder when he hit me. "Hey buddy whats wrong? Did Lucy hit you again?" I grinned down at him not taking it seriously until he looked up at me scared shitless "L-Lucy is… bandits.. blood…" was all the poor cat could make come out of his mouth before he started crying again. I stopped grinning and got wide eyed and gritted my teeth growling did he just put Lucy and blood in the same sentence? Running as fast as I could I could smell it, that metallic like smell that was blood and from the scent… it was Lucy's. "DAMN IT! HOLD ON LUCE!" picking up speed, I tried my best not to get distracted by how much blood I could smell. _If only I didn't go away for so long she wouldn't be hurt… damn it damn it DAMN IT!_

* * *

~to Lucy~

Still glaring at the now evilly smirking and laughing men before her, the one called Takiay walked infront of of the blond and grabbed her already bloody hair in his fingers, and pulled her up into a standing position. "Kya!" the blond mage yelped when he jerked harder. "Still think it aint gonna be easy to brake you gilr?" he smirked and threw her hard into another tree "Gah!" all of the breath came out of her and she doubled over again, panting she brought her head up and grinned through the blood covering her face "Lucy!" Ginta felt helpless as he watched the girl get beaten like this, the leader, Icha walked over towards Takiay " I thought you couldn't be broken easily?" he smirked, laughing darkly.

"W-who said I g-gave up yet?" the celestial mage smirked up at them causing them to glare at her, Icha walked over to her and kicked her hard in the stomach causing her to cough up blood. "I haven't had this much fun in awhile. I think I want to hurt you more." The man smirked kicking her stomach then her back really fast and jerked her up fast by her hair and grinned darkly at her. Lucy just glared at him and smirked "Me e-either this is j-just so fun." she panted, spitting in the mans face causing him to kick her over to a near by tree. "I wasn't gonna kill you girl but I think I will now!" he yelled running at her with a knife in hand, Lucy only shut her eyes hearing Ginta scream her name.

"LUCE!" the voice of her familiar friend reached her and her eyes shot open instantly, seeing the dragon slayer made her heart speed up. "N-natsu.." He looked over at her and got wide eyed from horror she was bleeding badly and had bruises already forming, big ones. He felt anger seeing his Lucy laying there, covered in blood and a man in front of her, getting ready to stab her. "Fire Dragons Fist" he yelled and punched Icha in the face and turned to him and his group with him "Did you do this to her?" asked the boy in a terrifyingly low voice as his whole body lit on fire. "Yeah it was pinky," one of them snickered, "you shoulda seen her face when we threw he-" Natsu lost it and jumped on the man and punched him so hard he felt his nose break and his jaw. He got up and turned to the others "Who touched her!" he growled at them and seen them smirk "h you mean who threw, kicked, punched, and slapped her? It was all of us" Takiay grinned from ear to ear as he walked closer to the girl and grabbed her face in his hands, "I enjoyed making her scream-" the fire mage roared and pounced on the man who was scared shitless now and tried to escape using his magic but was cut short by Natsu jamming his fist in his face and sent him flying to the other side of the forest. He turned around and saw the others shaking in fear and he growled "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" he shouted and caught them all up in his fire sending them to meet up with their friend on the other side.

Ginta ran over to the girl when he saw it was safe and grabbed her gently "Are you ok?"

"G-ginta-san? D-did they h-hurt you?" the blond looked up at him worried. The old guy sighed and pounded the ground a bit "Did the hurt ME! Look at you child you loosing way to much blood!" he shouted, tears finding their way into his eyes remembering how her couldn't do anything to help. Natsu ran over to them and gently took her out of the mans arms and into him "L-luce? P-please say s-something?" he asked, shaking slightly seeing her like this made him want to run after the bastards again and kill them all. "N-na-natsu? W-what hap-ppened?" the mage asked through half closed eyes, feeling light headed from the blood loss. "Its fine now Luce… I took care of it. You idiot! Why didn't you call out for me! I would have came running if you did! Damn it!" he shouted at her, feeling guilty that she was hurt and he wasn't there to save her. She smiled weekly up at him "B-because… I d-didn't want to cau-se you a-any more troub-bble than I d-do… I don't w-want to be a b-burden." He growled and clutched her tighter "You idiot! You don't cause me any trouble! And you NOT a burden to me! You hear me! I love being able to save you all the time!" he could feel the tears gathering in his eyes as he stared at her and tried to hold them back the best he could but a few dripped down onto the girl he was holding tight to him. "W-well that's g-good… i-I think I a-am gonna sle-eep for a bit now N-natsu…" the girl said as her eyes drew together and she went limp in his arms.

The dragon slayer got wide eyed and shook slightly when he saw close her eyes, Ginta looked away and bit his lip slightly so he wouldn't say anything, and Happy started sobbing "H-hey Luce t-that's not funny! Come on o-open your eyes!" he started to shake her a bit and his tears leaked freely from his eyes "LUCE!"

* * *

Me: -grins- Sorry if the fighting scene sucked ^^" first one I wrote hehe…

Lucy: I thought it was great! Besides me getting BEATEN UP!

Me: I-I am sorry! –hides ehind Natsu- save me!

Natsu: Why? You didn't put it in here!

Me: But if she kills me then I cant ever!

Natsu: -eyes widen- I will protect you! –runs away with me-

Gray: shesh he is an idiot!

Happy: Aye!

Lucy: Well that's it! Tell her how she did!


	5. Chapter 5

Levy: U-umm Shelby.. can you do me a favor?

Me: Sure Levy-chan! Anything ya want!

Levy: Thanks! –whispers and blushes-

Me: -grins- I was planning on it anyway!

Lucy: What did she want?

Me: Oh its –whispers-

Lucy: I KNEW IT! :D

Levy: S-shut up! Your in the same boat!

Lucy: -blush- S-Shaddup!

Natsu and Gajeel: huh?

Me: Youll see! ;D

Erza: I shall do the disclaimer now –glars-

Me: H-hai! –hides behind Natsu-

Erza: Shelby does not own Fairy Tail or the characters.

Me: Onto the story!

Erza: -death glare- I wanted to say that!

Me: -hides behind every one- H-ha-hai! P-please g-go on E-erza!

Erza: -clears throat- onto the story!

* * *

"Natsu… please calm down… I think its just making the cat cry more." Ginta said, trying to make the slayer stop freaking out and shaking the unconscious girl in his arms. Happy, now crying harder, was clutching the blonds tattered skirt with his shaking paws, "I-is she gon-nna be a-alright?"he asked through sobs. "Yes… but we need to clean her wounds and wrap them before she loses anymore blood, Natsu… can you please give her to me so I can?" the man asked reaching for the girl.

"…Y-yeah… do you need any help with anything?" Natsu asked, reaching Lucy into the mans arms.

"Yes, will you go and get my bags so I can get everything I need?" Ginta said, carefully lying the mage down on the ground while looking her over so he knew exactly what he needed.

"Sure thing!" jumping up, he ran over to the old mans bag and brought it back to him.

"Thank you" grabbing his bag he pulled out bandages and other thing. Natsu watched as he whipped her wounds with disinfectants and ointments and stopped the bleeding while wrapping them in bandages. After a few minutes he sighed and put everything away, "She will be fine now, just needs to rest for a while is all." getting up, he put his bag back and turned around to see Natsu still staring at her. "Wake me if you need sleep ok?"

"Yeah…alright" he said, not even turning around to face him "and thanks old man."

"No problem at all… make sure you put her in that tent before you sleep" with that, he stepped into his tent and went to sleep. Happy crawled up beside of his friend and whimpered "Natsu… " the fire mage looked down at him and patted his head "Hey Happy… why don't you go get some sleep, ne? I will bring Luce in there in a minute alright?"

"U-um… alright." The neko then flew back to their own tent and went to sleep almost instantly. Sighing, Natsu looked back to the girl and gently picked her up and sat her in his lap, gripping her tighter after noticing how cold she was. "Luce… I am so sorry I wasn't here to protect you…its all my fault your hurt… please wake up and tell me your ok" he lowered his head so his bangs were covering his face and he started to cry slightly, tightening his grip on her he buried his face in her hair. She shifted in his arms slightly and mumbled, causing him to look at her face. _She looks so cute sleeping even with cuts._"Luce? A-are you awake?" she mumbled again and shifted until she was clinging to his chest. "N… Natsu…" blushing, he turned his head to get a better look at her face to see her smiling_. Is she dreaming about me? No way why would she? Wait… does she like me? No she cant like me like I like her… wait I like her? Where did that come from… maybe I do like her? _Sighing, the dragon slayer started to get off of the ground and picked her up along with him and carried her bridal style to their tent and laid her down on her sleeping bag. "Night Luce." he then bent down and kissed her forehead then laid down beside her, pulling her close to him and fell asleep smiling after she wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

~morning~

Ginta was the first to get up that morning and went to check on the two mages and smiled when he saw Natsus arms wrapped protectively around the girls waist and her clinging to his chest with Happy sleeping on her head. Sighing, he went and packed his things and got out more bandages. Going back to the mages he bent down and shook Natsu awake, "Oi, wake up so we can get goin." The fire mages eyes opened wide while he jumped back, pulling Lucy with him, and lit his fist on fire successfully scaring the shit out of the man. After seeing the man Natsu immediately calmed down and loosened his hold on the girl while his flame died out, not noticing her shift in his arms.

"Oh, just you old guy? Sorry bout that." grinning at the man he laid her back down and woke up Happy.

"Y-yeah… anyway start packing up while I check her bandages." Sighing, the man picked her up and brought her outside and started to unwrap her wounds and re-wrap them while the dragon slayer watched and packed his and Lucy's things. "Yosh! I'm done here you need any help with her old guy?"

Ginta glanced at him before he heard a groan and jerked his head so fast towards the girl in front of him he almost got whip lash. Natsus eyes widened and was at her other side in an instant, grabbing her hand tightly, and called out to her. "Luce!" Another groan was heard and then her eyes started to flutter open, she blinked a few times then looked around to see the worried faces of her companions.

"LUSHY!" the exceed chocked out from a sob flew straight into her chest, even more sobs racking his tiny body as he clung onto her for dear life. Shocked, she reach up and started to pat his head, and winced when she moved her arm. "H-happy? Are you alright? You didn't get hurt did you?" her voice was coated in concern, oblivious to the worried expression coming from the old man and exceed, where she couldn't see Natsus because of his hair covering his face. Ginta grabbed the cat and left to go t the other side of their packed camp for now to give them privacy.

"Luce..." he lifted his face towards her, jumping on her while pinning her to the ground, and buried his face in her hair inhaling her scent. She laid there for a minute, wide eyed and blushing, while trying to figure out what was going on. Wincing, she brought her hand up to his shoulders and tried to push him back a bit, "N-natsu?A-are you ok?" At this, he growled lowly and tightened his grip on her, "Am I ok… AM I OK! Lucy look at yourself! You're the one hurt not me! You BAKA! I thought I… that I…" she looked at him, taken aback, and reach her arms around him to hug him while he started to tremble, staying silent, "Do you know how scary that was for me? When that guy was so close to you with that k-knife… I lost it.. I thought that I lost you…" She rubbed circles on his back trying to calm him down while taking in everything he had said, "N-natsu.. Look at me p-please." he didn't move at first but brought his head up after a minute to look at her and noticed her smiling with little tears in her eyes "Hey, hey… I'm alright now ok? So lets just forget about this for now and get Ginta to where he needs to be, ne?" Looking at her face again, he grinned and hugged her closer to him, "YOSH! Lest get a move on then!" pushing himself off of her and the ground, and reach a hand to her, "Can you walk on your own?" she grinned and took his hand, "I think so."

"Alright! Lets go, Happy, old guy!" shouting, Natsu bent down and picked up their things while the man and exceed came over to them and smiled.

"You ok now Lucy, not hurting anywhere are you?" Ginta asked looking over her body to make sure her wounds hadn't reopened any. Happy flew towards her and launched himself at her, with a worried look on his face "Lucy.. you positive you can walk? You still look kinda pale…" She grinned at them both before nodding "Yeah I'm totally fine! Besides if we don't get going now we wont make it there on time!" she then turned from them and started to walk off towards the path they were on with Natsu by her side and his arm over her shoulders, pulling her towards him slightly, and the grinning priest and neko behind them. "They liiiike each other!" the exceed sang, making circles in the air causing the man to laugh. "I can see that… wonder if those two will notice the others feelings soon." Happy then laughed along with the man as they walked, not noticing the blushing mages with them.

After walking for hours, with small breaks, they made it to Avaron without running into anymore bandits. "Thank you all so much for returning me safely" Ginta smiled at them, " I am so sorry you got hurt though Lucy, how can I make it up to you?" The celestial mage just giggled and waved a hand at him , "Its fine Ginta-san. No need to repay me or anything… but can we have our reward now?"

"Yeah! We need to hurry back and get a new job!" the excited fire mage yelled, pumping his fist in the air, grinning his grin. "Aye!" Happy agreed while munching on a fish.

"Well I guess… anyway here is your reward! Thank you again and have a safe journey back!"

"Hai! Thank you Ginta-san!"

"Thanks old man!" with that the three turned and walked off towards the woods, waving back at the man. Grinning, Natsu turned to his blond friend and slung his arm around her, earning a blush from the girl, while Happy snickered at them, "Lets hurry! I wanna go home!"

"Umm Natsu… you do realize we have another train ride back don't you?" Lucy asked, looking up at his face which automatically turned green.

"Imma be sick" he slumped over on Lucy and wanted to pass out just thinking about getting back on a train.

"DON'T GET SICK THINKING ABOUT IT!" she yelled, waving her arms around while Happy _Ayed_ at her side.

"Can I lay in your lap again?" Natsu asked, looking at her face with puppy dog eyes. She sighed and blushed while nodding yes. _Damn it that is just way to cute_. "Yosh!" he grinned at her then grabbed her hand and started to run fast towards Haruko.

After walking/running for a while, they made it back to Haruno and bought tickets for the train. "Ok lets go and get to our seats! I'm so tired!" Lucy shouted, walking ahead of Natsu and Happy, and made it to her seat and propped her feet up on the seat beside of her. The exceed came flying in with a dizzy Natsu while grinning, "Lucy, Natsu is already out of it!"

Natsu then opened his eyes a bit and started speaking gibberish while pointing to the seat next to her. Sighing, she put her feet down and motioned for Happy to bring him next to her. Immediately, Natsu brought his head down on her lap and laid there "Seriously, this isn't even funny anymore." Happy put his paws up to his mouth and sniggered at them "cute couple." Lucy's face turned bright pink and she growled at him "Shut it cat!" not long after she said that, the train lurched forward causing Natsu to go greener than before. Happy curled up on the seat opposite of them and went to sleep leaving Lucy to sit there and look out of the window, running her fingers through the mages hair on her lap, and trying to ignore the slight pain she had in her side from where she was kicked. Looking down at Natsu, she smiled slightly. _He is so cute when he is asleep… I cant deny that anymore… I think I might be falling for him._ Sighing, she let her eyes drop and tried to sleep.

Natsu looked up at her and smiled slightly through his nausea, inhaling deeply, and moved his face towards her stomach, getting a better whif of her scent. Closing his eyes once more, and grinned in his sleep.

* * *

Me: I really had writers block on this one -.-

Lucy: Its fine! At least you finished!

Levy: Yeah! Speaking of that, Lu-chan did you finish your book yet?

Lucy: Not yet but almost!

Gray: she needs to hurry and put me back in here… I feel like I have been forgotten

Natsu: You probably have Captain Underwear!

Gray: You wanna go flaming shit head!

Natsu: Hell yeah! Bring it!

-Natsu and Gray fighting in the background-

Happy: This is it! Tell her how it was so I can get fish!

Me: I will give him one fish cause he broke me the last time .

Happy: AYE!

Wendy: Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
